Las posibilidades del amor
by elechan
Summary: [Alternativo]Akane vuelve a Nerima a enterrar a Soun Tendo y se aloja en casa de su amiga Ukyo. Una historia llena de enredos, intrigas, celos. ¿Ukyo y Ranma? ¿Qué pinta Ryoga en la vida de Akane? Os invito a descubrirlo![RxA]cap8 actualizado!
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro**

Capítulo 1

La carta

'…' **pensamiento.**

"…" **conversación.**

_Querida Ukyo_

_Hola, se que te parecerá extraño que te escriba pues hace mucho tiempo que perdimos el contacto. Me enteré por Nabiki que te casaste y nunca tuve la oportunidad de felicitarte por tu unión. Me alegro mucho por ti, espero que seas muy feliz. Yo también lo vuelvo a ser. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y me gustaría que pudiéramos recuperar esa amistad que dejamos a medias muchos años atrás. _

_Como sabrás hace ya tiempo que mi familia y yo nos mudamos a China. Mis hermanas se casaron también. Ambas son muy felices y tienen unos maridos estupendos. También tengo un par de sobrinitos a los que adoro. Ellos son la alegría en nuestros tristes corazones. Tristes porque mi padre murió hace ya un par de días. Él quiso ser enterrado en su tierra natal así que vamos a volver a Nerima para tal ocasión. Me gustaría ir a visitarte amiga. Tengo muchas ganas de verte y que me cuentes como te han ido las cosas. Me encantaría que pudiésemos volver a hablar como en los viejos tiempos._

_Un beso enorme_

_Akane Tendo_

Ukyo dejó la carta en la mesa mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían sus hermosos ojos marrones. Hacía ya muchos años que no veía a su mejor amiga de la infancia. Ella y su familia viajaron a China después de la muerte de la señora Tendo para continuar con el arte marcial allí. Por ello vendieron la casa y perdieron el contacto. No le sorprendió en absoluto que Nabiki la encontrara. Ella era la hermana mayor de Akane y siempre había tenido un don para ese tipo de cosas. Siempre pensó que acabaría siendo o detective o extorsionista. Recordó la cantidad de veces que tuvo que darle a la chica el dinero de su almuerzo para saldar algún tipo de cuentas.

Una tierna sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios al recordar todas las experiencias compartidas por Akane y ella de niñas. Fueron momentos muy felices para ellas. Recordó con melancolía el primer beso de ambas. Habían apostado a ver quien era la que mejor besaba. Solo contarían con 14 años. Así que decidieron que Kuno sería el juez de dicha apuesta. Las dos, por turnos, le dieron un pequeño pico en los labios al muchacho. Él les dijo que no estaba seguro y que necesitaba volver a comprobarlo. Estaban en casa de Akane cuando esto ocurrió. El comentario del chico hizo reír a las chicas y ambas se miraron con complicidad y le lanzaron sendos cojines que lo dejaron KO. Ellas no pudieron evitar reír hasta que la tripa les dolió y, estrechándose las manos, firmaron un empate amistoso.

Los tres, Kuno, Akane y Ukyo habían sido inseparables en su niñez y parte de su juventud. Pero cuando fueron creciendo se hizo más notoria la atracción que sentía Tatewaki por su amiga. Akane siempre negó que existiera la más mínima posibilidad aunque no dudaban que era un buen partido. Era apuesto, elegante, simpático, te hacía reír y además tenía bastante dinero. Pero Akane, aunque le quería mucho, solo podía verle como a un amigo. Por eso Ukyo se extrañó al conocer la noticia de la boda de ambos. No sabía muy bien lo que había pasado. Solo que Kuno, años después de que Akane se fuera, la localizó y viajó hasta China para pedirla en matrimonio.

'Supongo que los gustos de las personas cambian' se dijo a si misma con un cierto aire de melancolía. Ella lo sabía bastante bien. Estuvo enamorada de Kuno mucho tiempo y Akane lo sabía. Cuando ella se fue estuvo muy apenada por la marcha de su amiga, pero pensó que así podría conquistar al chico que siempre había ocupado su corazón. Sin embargo, la amistad que existía entre ellos poco a poco se terminó y el lazo que alguna vez los unió acabó por romperse por completo. Ella recibió una invitación en su casa, cuando aún vivía con sus padres, para ir a la boda de la chica. Pero se puso tan furiosa por la traición que rompió la tarjeta y nunca más supo de ellos.

Al cabo de los años, sin embargo, encontró a un joven moreno y apuesto que le hizo volver a sentir cosas que hacía tiempo había enterrado en su corazón. No pasó mucho antes de que se casaran. Y ahora vivían en una casa modesta en el barrio de Nerima. El destino no quiso regalarles la oportunidad de tener hijos. Ukyo tuvo un accidente una vez que le quitó esa posibilidad. Su marido se había mostrado muy comprensivo ante tal situación y siguieron compartiendo sus vidas felices.

Le miró un instante. Él estaba echado en el sofá durmiendo la siesta. Se veía muy pacífico. Vio como su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente al ritmo de sus respiraciones. Volvió a sonreír. La verdad es que quería mucho a su marido. No de la misma forma pasional y sin límites con que se había enamorado de Tatewaki Kuno. Pero sentía por él un amor sincero y profundo.

Volvió a mirar la carta de su amiga y suspiró. Se sentía feliz por volver a verla. Ya la perdonó su traición y ahora quería hacerle muchas preguntas sobre su vida. Además, se extrañó que no le comentara nada sobre Tatewaki. Lo cierto es que ella la había echado mucho de menos. Jamás tuvo una amistad tan fuerte con nadie desde que Akane se fue. Releyó la carta y otro par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. El señor Tendo había sido como un segundo padre para ella. Y secándose esas dos gotas de agua, volvió a sus quehaceres y se dispuso a preparar la cena.

Akane se sentó en la cama de su habitación de ese pequeño motel en el que se había instalado. Miró el espejo frente a ella, viendo tristeza en los ojos de su reflejo. Volvió a suspirar. Sus hermanas habían vuelto a China hacía un par de días para seguir con sus trabajos y retomar sus vidas. Ellas tenían suerte. Tenían a alguien con quien compartir esta pena. Miró el colgante que se posaba en su cuello. Su madre se lo había regalado antes de morir. Ella siempre lo había llevado puesto desde que se casó y fue el único regalo que pudo dejarle. Era una preciosa piedra de color rojo con forma de lágrima. Cuando se la dio le dijo que siempre supo que ese regalo sería para su hija más pequeña pues era del color que hacía gala su nombre. Su madre quiso que fuera un regalo de bodas pero no pudo ser así. Sujetó el colgante con fuerza. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Con la otra mano las aventó cambiando su mirada de tristeza a determinación. Después se echó sobre la cama y miró el retrato que estaba en su mesita de noche. Era una foto de Nabiki, Kasumi y ella. Eran las tres pequeñas, Akane tenía tan solo 5 años mientras que Nabiki tenía 7 y Kasumi 10. Las tres sonreían. Era curioso que las tres sacaran la misma hermosa sonrisa que siempre tuvo su madre. Hacía ya 20 años de eso. Ahora ella era una joven muchacha de 25 años. Miró la foto una vez más y sonrió. Añoraba esa época de felicidad, de alegría, sin ser conscientes de la tristeza, de los problemas en los que te embarca la vida. Luego llevó su vista hacia el techo de la habitación y pudo localizar un par de telarañas.

No quiso regocijarse en su pena así que se levantó y se dirigió a la mochila que reposaba en una de las roídas sillas. Rebuscó entre la ropa hasta que encontró una pequeña agenda de color negro y con letras en dorado. Miró entre sus páginas hasta que un trozo de papel se desprendió cayendo al suelo. Ella volvió a guardar la agenda y recogió el arrugado papel. Lo desdobló cuidadosamente y leyó su contenido. Era un número de teléfono. Tomó su chaqueta, pues aunque era verano se había levantado una tarde calurosa, y salió del viejo edificio. Fue a la cabina más cercana y, tras echar en ellas unas monedas marcó las teclas.

Esperó que el teléfono diera varios tonos. Al quinto ya estaba a punto de colgar derrotada cuando una voz presurosa contestó al otro lado.

"Hola, Ukyo? Soy Akane"

"Akane! Dios mío hace años que no se nada de ti. Como has estado?"

"Pues la verdad es que he estado mejor"

"Akane, siento mucho lo de tu padre. Lo siento de verdad"

"Lo se. Gracias de todas formas. Oye, estoy en Nerima y me preguntaba si te apetece que nos viéramos para tomar algo"

"Pues me pillas justo que me iba ha hacer la compra"

"Bueno, no pasa nada, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión"

"No espera! Por qué no te pasas a mi casa a cenar?"

"Eso sería genial"

"Es estupendo. Y así tendremos tiempo de sobra para hablar porque mi marido no vendrá hasta muy tarde, podremos hablar tranquilamente. Sabes mi dirección?"

"Sí, Nabiki me la dio. No te preocupes, estaré allí te parece bien…a las 8?"

"Estupendo, a las 8 entonces. Te dejo para así que me de tiempo a comprar todo. Un beso amiga, nos vemos después"

"Sí, claro. Adiós" y colgó.

**Hola! Soy elechan y aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia. Esta va a ser diferente a las anteriores que he escrito y me he puesto las pilas para hacer capitulos larguitos que se que os gustan un montón. Espero que la disfruteis mucho. Me encantara recibir todo tipo de criticas: buenas, malas, regulares...no dudeis en decirme cualquier cosa. Un beso a todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro**

Capítulo 2

La cena

'…' **pensamiento.**

"…" **conversación.**

Ukyo estaba en la cocina dando los últimos retoques a la comida que había preparado para su invitada cuando el timbre anunció la llegada de la misma. Se secó las manos en un trapo que había sobre la encimera y fue a abrir la puerta.

"Hola Akane!" dijo muy entusiasmada.

La muchacha en cuestión entró, descalzándose primero, y la saludó con un tierno abrazo. Era la primera vez en muchos años que esas amigas se veían.

"Pasa, ya casi termino. Te apetece una taza de te?"

"Sí, gracias. Si quieres te echo una mano"

"No te preocupes cielo. La comida está en el horno. Solo voy a quitarme este delantal para estar más presentable" dijo riendo su propia gracia y desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina. A Akane también se le dibujó una sonrisa ante tal comentario y entró al salón sentándose en uno de los cojines típicos alrededor de una mesa baja.

Estuvo echando un vistazo por toda la habitación. No es que fuera una casa lujosa, pero desde luego que había comodidades. Vio un estante con unas cuantas fotos y se levantó y se acercó. Solo había cuatro de ellas. Una era Ukyo vestida de novia junto a su esposo, otra de parientes que Akane no conocía. Pero su mayor sorpresa fue cuando vio una de las fotos que se habían tomado Kuno, Ukyo y ella cuando apenas eran unos niños en el patio del colegio. Los tres estaban cogidos de la mano y muy sonrientes mirando a la cámara. Ella tomó el retrato con delicadeza. Sonrió ante la imagen pero su rostro pronto se ensombreció. Ukyo, que entraba en ese momento con una bandeja y dos tazas, no vio dicho cambio.

"No sabía que conservaras esta foto" dijo Akane intentando romper el hielo.

"Sí, la verdad es la única que tengo de la niñez. A veces echo de menos esos días" y Ukyo se acercó parándose al lado de su amiga.

"Es este tu marido?" preguntó Akane dejando el marco y señalando la imagen de los novios.

"Sí, esta foto fue tomada antes de entrar al banquete. A que es guapo?"

"Sí, mucho" dijo Akane estudiando la foto. La verdad es que la imagen le resultaba algo familiar. Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo de preguntar porque en seguida Ukyo le tomó de la mano y la llevó a que se sentaran.

"Bueno, cuéntame. Cómo has estado? Qué tal por China?"

"Pues cuando nos mudamos allí no teníamos mucho dinero pero pronto salimos a delante porque encontramos una casa perfecta con un dojo enorme en donde poder enseñar. Los primeros años que estuvimos allí después de la muerte de mi madre fueron muy felices. Kasumi y Nabiki se casaron. La verdad es que mis cuñados son personas maravillosas y que hacen muy felices a mis hermanas y yo me alegro mucho por ellas. Sabes? Kasumi tiene dos hijos, un niño y una niña. Mira, tengo aquí unas fotos. Son Khoysiro y Tanka. A que son muy monos mis sobrinitos?"

"Sí que lo son. Pero Akane, que hay de ti? Dónde está Kuno?" nada más terminar esta pregunta supo que había pisado terreno delicado porque los ojos de Akane brillaron y tímidas lágrimas empezaron a brotar en silencio.

"Akane…estás bien?" y sin poder evitarlo la chica de pelo azulado se abrazó a su amiga y lloró. Ukyo no sabía que hacer. Se sentía la persona más despreciable y no sabía muy bien por qué. Se había fijado en que Akane no llevaba anillo de casada. Le habrían ido mal las cosas? Habría muerto? Estas y otras conjeturas fueron las que se hizo la chica. Pero no quiso ser insistente. Así que dejó que su amiga se desahogara y la abrazó para darle apoyo.

Cuando Akane se tranquilizó, se sintió avergonzada. Pero Ukyo la tranquilizó cambiando de tema y yendo a servir la cena.

La verdad es que durante su plática la pasaron en grande. Recordaron muchas anécdotas de cuando eran niñas. También hablaron de todos los chicos que iban detrás de ellas. Ambas fueron muy populares en el colegio y en el instituto.

"Te acuerdas de que nos llamaban 'El bello dúo del Furinkan'?" reía Ukyo.

"Sí, y tú te acuerdas de todas las que le hiciste pasar a ese chico que estaba loquito por ti…Hirosi creo?" se animaba Akane. Y así estuvieron durante un par de horas. Charlando animadamente de todas sus experiencias. Entonces, en el momento del postre, Akane le preguntó como conoció a su marido.

"Fue en la universidad. La verdad es que era mi primer día y estaba un poco perdida sin saber a que clases ir. Entonces él se acercó a mí y me preguntó por una clase a la que, casualmente, yo también acudía. Es un año mayor. Desde entonces nos hicimos buenos amigos. Y un día me pidió matrimonio. Y ahora estoy aquí. Felizmente casada."

"Me alegro mucho por ti" Ukyo, sabiendo que no debía obligarla a hablar decidió preguntar otras cosas. Quizá no fuera el momento adecuado para decirse intimidades después de todo.

"Veo que vuelves a llevar el pelo corto. No has cambiado nada"

"Sí" dijo Akane pasándose una de sus finas manos por las puntas de su azulada cabellera. "Me lo dejé crecer hasta llegó Kuno. Sabes…él seguía loquito por mí después de tantos años. La verdad es que me sorprendió verlo. Hablamos mucho de entonces. De ti. Me contó que estabas muy bien y me dio tu dirección para enviarte la invitación a nuestra boda"

"Sí,…yo, lo siento pero me llegó tarde" mintió.

"Je, je, je. Sigues mintiendo igual de mal amiga. Se perfectamente por qué no viniste. La verdad es que no estaba muy segura de si seguirías enfadada conmigo"

Ukyo suspiró derrotada. "Vale, reconozco que me enfadé. Pero luego, cuando me casé, me arrepentí mucho de no haber asistido. Me hubiera gustado ver a mi amiga en el día más feliz de su vida"

"No fue tan feliz como crees Ukyo" Esto sorprendió a la chica. Iba a seguir preguntando pero alguien llamó a la puerta. Se excusó y fue a atender a sus visitas.

Akane se alisó el vestido y esperó a que volviera Ukyo. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando apareció su anfitriona acompañada de una chica más o menos de su edad, de cabellos violetas que le llegaban por las piernas, y vestía un traje de camiseta y pantalón por la rodilla chino de color lila.

"Akane, te presento a Shampoo. Ella y Mouse son nuestros vecinos. Shampoo, esta es Akane, la amiga de la que te hablé. Acaba de volver de China."

"Así que tu estar en China? Yo ser de allí"

"Shampoo, te apetece una taza de te?"

"Sí, gracias Ukyo" y la anfitriona desapareció camino a la cocina dejando solas a las muchachas para que hablaran.

A Akane la china le pareció una chica encantadora. No podía hablar del todo correctamente el japonés pero era muy simpática y mantuvieron una conversación muy animada entre las tres.

"Dios mío! Que tarde ser. Mouse esperar a Shampoo hace ya mas de 1 hora. Shampoo despedirse. Shampoo volver mañana. Mucho gusto Akane" dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"El gusto es mío" contestó la chica correspondiendo al gesto.

"Espera Shampoo que te acompaño"

"No molestar, tu tener visita. Shampoo irse ya. Zaijian"

Cuando Shampoo se fue Akane y Ukyo terminaron de recoger la mesa.

"Ukyo, es ya muy tarde. Yo también debería irme ya"

"Dónde te alojas Akane?"

"En el motel Tokio a unas cuantas manzanas de aquí"

"Allí?" preguntó Ukyo por el sitio tan pobre en el que se hospedaba su amiga. Le resultó extraño que se alojara en un antro como ese. Al fin y al cabo Kuno tenía mucho dinero, además, pensó que tendrían suficiente dinero con los beneficios del dojo Tendo. Desde luego que había pasado algo muy extraño con sus amigos de la infancia. Se enteraría más tarde, cuando Akane estuviera dispuesta a confiar en ella. De momento, lo importante era un buen sitio donde descansar. "De ninguna manera! Tú te quedas aquí. Tenemos habitaciones de sobra"

"Ukyo, de verdad gracias pero no quisiera molestar…" empezó a contestar la invitada pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando la chica de cabellos castaños ya estaba tirando de ella escaleras arriba. La enseñó su habitación y la dejó algo de ropa para dormir.

"Muchas gracias Ukyo"

"De nada cielo. Quédate todo el tiempo que necesites"

"Entonces si no te importa me voy a dormir. Han sido unos días agotadores"

"Genial. Una pena que no hayas podido conocer a mi esposo. Mañana por la mañana seguramente te cruces con él. Yo tengo que ir a trabajar bien temprano pero volveré a la hora de comer. Estás en tu casa" y dicho esto ambas se despidieron con una reverencia y Akane se fue derecha a su habitación. Cuando se hubo cambiado de ropa y puesto el pijama se metió entre las suaves camas agradeciendo dormir cómodamente y no como en el motel, que todos los muelles se le clavaban al cuerpo. Su último pensamiento antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo fue la imagen del marido de su amiga.

'No dejo de pensar que le he visto en alguna parte' y después se durmió.

**Bueno, la historia ya va tomando más color, no? quién es el marido de Ukyo? Qué paso entre Akane y Kuno? Por qué Akane se hospeda en un lugar tan lúgubre? No decían que habían prosperado en China? En fin, todo eso lo iremos viendo más adelante. No duden en escribir para cualquier comentario!**

**Para Itnia: no he oido nada sobre lo de contestar a los reviews. Cuando me lo has comentado me he puesto a leer las normas que te hacen firmar siempre que añades una nueva historia y no he visto nada al respecto. Intentare informarme mas a fondo pero, hasta que no me digan lo contrario, yo seguire con mis costumbres de poneros alguna cosilla. Un beso y hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro**

Capítulo 3

Encuentro

'…' **pensamiento.**

"…" **conversación.**

Unos rayos de sol llegaron a los ojos de un joven hombre que dormía tranquilamente en una cama de matrimonio. Él estiró uno de sus brazos para taparse de tan incómoda luminosidad y, con la otra, fue a abrazar a la persona que debiera encontrarse al otro lado de la cama. Sin embargo, tocó varias veces descubriendo, una vez más, que su joven esposa ya no se encontraba ahí.

Cuando llegó ayer ya era muy tarde. La verdad es que dejó de trabajar hacía varias horas pero no tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa así que se fue a un bar cercano a su trabajo a pasar allí las horas. Ya, aburrido de hacer tanto tiempo, se dirigió a su hogar para encontrarse las luces apagadas y a su esposa ya echada en la cama durmiendo tranquilamente. Se desvistió quedándose en calzoncillos y en una camiseta interior blanca, de tirantes, y se dispuso a descansar de su ajetreado día.

Ahora de mañana, se sentía un poco mal por no haber acudido a cenar. Sabía que Ukyo le preguntaría cuando volviera para comer. Por suerte aun quedaban unas cuantas horas para eso. Bajó a la cocina y se preparó un vaso de leche encontrándose un sobre con su nombre en la mesa de la cocina. Era de su esposa.

_Hola amor,_

_Hoy me he tenido que ir un poco más temprano que de costumbre porque Konatsu tenía el día libre y tenía que limpiar el restaurante yo sola. Volveré a la hora de comer como siempre. Tenemos una invitada. Se llama Akane, mi antigua amiga de la infancia, te acuerdas que te comenté que vendría a visitarnos? Se quedó a dormir porque ya era muy tarde para cuando acabamos de cenar. Se un buen anfitrión en mi ausencia. Te quiero._

Rápidamente guardó la carta de nuevo en el sobre y lo tiró a la basura. Akane. Esperaba que no fuera otra de esas pesadas amigas de su esposa que solo sabían hablar de banalidades. La verdad es que los únicos con los que él se sentía a gusto era con sus vecinos, pues compartían la misma pasión que él por el arte. Los demás…en fin. Decidió que era hora para empezar su entrenamiento y se fue al dojo que estaba en la parte de detrás de la casa para comenzar con unas sencillas catas.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta, en un primer momento, de que esa no era su habitación del motel. Entonces vagas imágenes de la cena del día anterior vinieron a su cabeza. Ukyo había sido muy agradable invitándola a dormir. Cuando se levantó de la cama miró el reloj. Era más tarde de lo que acostumbraba a despertarse ella pero suponía que su cansancio se debía a todas las emociones sufridas los últimos días. Abrió la ventana para despejar un poco la habitación y se deleitó con el paisaje. Le encantaban las casitas bajas, su gente, el barrio…cómo había echado todo eso de menos cuando se marcharon. Ahora había vuelto, quizá para quedarse.

Se dio media vuelta y se encontró que, sobre una cómoda, Ukyo le había dejado su ropa, doblada, y encima una carta dirigida para ella.

_Akane, tengo que irme a trabajar. Te he dejado tu ropa lavada y planchada para que pudieras cambiarte. Esta tarde cuando vuelva podemos ir al motel a recoger tus cosas. Volveré a la hora de la comida. Mi esposo está en casa. Ya le he avisado de que estás tú. Pídele lo que necesites._

Sonrió. Su amiga estaba siendo muy atenta con ella y lo agradecía. Se estuvo debatiendo entre desayunar primero algo ligero y después darse una buena ducha o primero bañarse y después bajar a comer. Al final se decidió por esto último y se fue derecha al baño, que no le costó encontrar pues ya estuvo ayer en la noche. Se metió dentro, se desnudó, y prendió el agua caliente. Luego metió primero un pie y, viendo que el agua estaba a una temperatura demasiado alta, abrió la llave del agua fría. Cuando consiguió una temperatura aceptable, se metió bajo el chorro del agua y corrió la cortina dejando que las gotas recorrieran su piel.

Había sido un duro entrenamiento y se moría de ganas por pegarse una buena ducha y comer algo. La verdad es que desde niño había tenido buen apetito. Esa fue una de las cosas que más le llamó la atención de su esposa cuando la conoció. Lo buena cocinera que era. A veces se preguntaba si se había casado con ella solo por sus okonomiyakis…pero pronto desechó la idea. Eso era una tontería…no?

Abrió la puerta del baño y se quitó la ropa sudada en el aseo dejándola lista para lavar. Después abrió las compuertas que separaban la zona en donde estaba la bañera. Como seguía perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que el baño ya estaba ocupado. Se dirigió hacia la bañera y corrió la cortina. Cuando gotas de agua le cayeron encima fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Akane ya estaba casi terminando. Se estaba enjuagando el jabón del cuerpo y ya estaba lista para salir cuando, de repente, alguien descorrió la cortina del baño. Se encontró cara a cara con un hombre muy apuesto, con un cuerpo bien formado, los músculos le daban un aspecto muy atractivo, su pelo negro amarrado en una trenza le daba un toque más bien infantil, pero lo que más le cautivó fueron esos ojos azul-grisáceos que la miraban sorprendido. Era el marido de Ukyo. Se acordó de haberlo visto en la foto. Entonces se percató de algo. Bajó su vista de sus ojos por su cuello, llegando a su pecho, bajando por su abdomen…Estaba desnudo! Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba como Dios la trajo al mundo. Se intentó tapar como pudo sus partes más íntimas y un aura azulada empezó a destilar su persona. Pero le sorprendió ver que el hombre le entregó la toalla que sujetaba en una mano y salió del lugar sin decir una palabra.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la bañera no pudo reaccionar. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer es aguantar esa intensa mirada de esos ojos chocolate que estaban posados sobre los suyos. Después vio como ella bajaba su vista a su cuerpo. Él hizo lo mismo. Recorrió el cuerpo de esa mujer de arriba abajo. Era preciosa. Tenía un cuerpo bien estilizado, seguramente practicara algún deporte. Eso no evitaba que tuviera unos senos que, si no eran enormes, desde luego eran cautivadores. La curva de su cintura, la curva de su cadera…Entonces se percató de la situación. Ambos estaban desnudos. Vio como ella se tapaba pudorosamente sus partes más íntimas y empezó a despedir un aura azulada. Entonces fue que pudo reaccionar. Le tendió la toalla que sujetaba en la mano y salió del baño sin decir nada. En cuanto cerró la puerta se fue a su habitación recordando una y otra vez la imagen que, hacía escasos segundos, había captado. Esa mujer…suponía sería la amiga de su esposa. Cómo no se había percatado de que ella estaba allí? Esperó unos instantes y escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse y pasos dirigirse a la cocina. Fue entonces cuando él se metió a tomarse una ducha de agua bien fría. La necesitaba con urgencia.

Akane se tapó con la toalla que le había tendido aún un poco estupefacta por la comprometedora situación en la que se habían visto envueltos. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía borrarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Desde luego el marido de Ukyo era tremendamente atractivo. Se sonrojó por su ocurrencia, sacudió la cabeza como queriendo desechar tales ideas y salió de la ducha. Se secó rápidamente no pudiendo evitar el ardor que sentía en sus mejillas. Se miró al espejo peinándose un poco su corta melena que hacía juego con el vestido azulado que trajo para la cena y salió del baño, no sin antes echar un vistazo a ambos lados del pasillo para comprobar que no tenía compañía. Entonces decidió bajar a comer algo. 'Así mantendré la mente ocupada' se dijo. Y dirigió sus pasos a la cocina.

'Ufff…no puedo quitármela de la cabeza.' Pensaba él una y otra vez mientras dejaba que el agua fría hiciera mella en su cuerpo aliviándolo de ese ardor que le recorría. Estaba nervioso. Jamás había tenido una atracción física tan fuerte con ninguna mujer. Ni siquiera con su esposa. Se sentía mal por ello. Pero no podía evitarlo. Pensó en mantenerse alejado de la chica hasta que Ukyo volviera, pero eso sería dar más importancia al asunto de la que tiene. Al fin y al cabo solo son dos personas adultas que han tenido un pequeño percance en la ducha. A cualquiera le puede pasar no? 'Qué tonterías dices, sabes que no le pasa a cualquiera. Estas cosas solo te pueden pasar a ti' pensó. 'Además, Ukyo te lo recriminaría por ser mal anfitrión y no voy a explicarle lo que ha pasado. Es demasiado embarazoso. Seguro que a ella hasta se le olvidó'. De esta manera quería quitarle importancia. Salió de la ducha con una toalla por la cintura y se fue a su habitación a vestirse. Una vez ya vestido con una camiseta china de color rojo y unos pantalones oscuros, bajó, también, a desayunar. Pero no estaba tranquilo. 'Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?'.

**Ja,ja,ja. Lo se, soy mala y se que mas de una querra matarme por esto. Aun no se que es lo que va a ir sucediendo. Tengo en mente lo que quiero que ocurra en esta historia, pero hasta aqui esta escrito. Lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo sera una sorpresa tanto para vosotros como para mi. Ya adivinaron con quien esta casada Ukyo, verdad? Si tienen en mente alguna cosa, alguna escena, algo que les gustaria que pasase en esta historia, no duden en hacermelo saber. Asi me dan ideas y puede que las incluya en alguno de los capítulos. Nos vemos en el proximo!**

**Para Minue: si, es una historia Ranma-Akane pero no se si el final será feliz o triste. Eso tendremos que ir descubriendolo tanto vosotros comoyo porque, como dije, aun no se que es lo que ira pasando. Espero que te guste. No dudes en escribir para cualquier sugerencia. Un beso.**

**Para Itnia: bueno, ya esta claro quien es el marido no? Y lo demás...simplemente tendreis que esperar a futuros capítulos donde se descubrirá toda la historia. Está ya mas o menos formada en mi mente pero lo que dije antes, si se os ocurren ideas siempre serán bienvenidas. Acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias. Ya sabes, pa lo que sea. Un beso amiga**

**Para Esme: muchas gracias por tus comentarios. En verdad le estoy poniendo mucho empeño a la escritura y a todo lo concerniente a esta historia. La verdad es que la trama se me ocurrió en una noche de insomnio y no pude esperar a plasmar mis ideas. Nunca he hecho uno alternativo asi que veremos como queda, pero gracias por la confianza. Lo mismo de antes, cualquier duda, sugerencia, escena que te gustaria (lo de lemon lo habia pensado, depende de como se desarrolle la historia pero seguro que alguna escena cae) no dudes en escribir. Besos!**

**Para Minatostuki: muchas gracias por tus reviews. Sí, como comenté antes será una historia Ranma-Akane. Reconozco que es mi pareja favorita y nunca podría escribir algo que relacionaran a estos chicos con otros. Simplemente destruiría todos mis esquemas :) (es que yo soy una chica muy rara) No dudes en hacerme saber cualquier duda que se te plantee. Ún beso.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro**

Capítulo 4

Ryoga

'…' **pensamiento.**

"…" **conversación.**

Akane se encontraba en la cocina de la casa de su amiga intentando prepararse algo de comida, pues su estómago ya la estaba pidiendo a gritos un poco de alimento. Sin embargo, se sentía un poco incómodaal no saber donde estaban las cosas dispuestas, y estar cotilleando entre los cajones y armarios de la gente nunca es plato de buen gusto. Pensó en ir a preguntarle al marido de Ukyo cuando escuchó la puerta del baño y un ligero olor a champú se extendió por el pasillo, pero un sonrojo en sus mejillas y el recuerdo de ese cuerpo escultural, la hicieron deshacerse de tal idea.

'No puedes pasarte todo el día huyendo de él. Vamos, tampoco ha sido para tanto, simplemente nos hemos encontrado en la ducha desnudos y sin quererlo, a cualquiera le puede pasar. No?' se preguntó a sí misma y, en seguida, una sincera sonrisa surcó sus labios. Decidió que actuaría como si ese encuentro nunca hubiera pasado. En esas deliberaciones estaba cuando aquel hombre de bellos ojos azulados apareció por la puerta. Ella se le quedó mirando unos instantes, embobada. Un ligero tono carmín cubriendo sus mejillas, y los recuerdos de aquella mañana haciéndose camino una y otra vez hasta su memoria. Pero, cuando él dirigió sus pasos hacia ella, despertó de su trance.

"Hola, me llamo Akane, soy una amiga de tu mujer" saludó ella tendiéndole la mano.

'Que hago? No puedo bajar, me moriría de la vergüenza. Menuda situación más incómoda. Pero si me quedo aquí todo el día hasta que venga Ukyo me preguntará por qué no fui más amable con nuestra invitada y, obviamente, no puedo contarle sobre el encuentro en el baño. Sería demasiado embarazoso.' Pensaba el hombre que se encontraba en su habitación vistiéndose. La ducha fría le había ayudado a paliar los ardores de su cuerpo y ahora podía pensar con más claridad. Eso no evitaba que las imágenes de esa bella mujer rondaran su mente. Pero tan rápido como aparecían, él las hacía desaparecer como si nunca hubieran ocurrido. Tonos rojos cubrían sus mejillas con cada recuerdo.

Decidido a no permanecer toda la mañana encerrado en su habitación, además de que su estómago le llamaba la atención a gritos, bajó a la cocina rogando porque la chica no estuviera allí, pero interiormente rogando porque sí estuviera. Oyó pasos en el habitáculo moverse de un lado a otro y se paró un instante antes de alcanzar la entrada. Dispuesto a afrontar cualquier cosa suspiró y se hizo notar por la puerta de la cocina. Entonces la vio parada en medio del lugar, con un vestido azul que realzaba su figura, y mirándole directamente a los ojos. Le pareció vislumbrar que estaba algo sonrojada y, por el calor que sentía en la cara, suponía que él también. Echó a andar hacia ella y fue cuando la mujer salió del trance tendiéndole una mano a modo de saludo.

"Hola, me llamo Akane, soy una amiga de tu mujer"

"Hola, yo soy Ranma, encantado" contestó el correspondiendo al gesto. Pero las manos permanecieron unidas durante unos instantes más y las miradas estaban fijas en los ojos del otro. Muchos pensamientos y visiones de lo acontecido apenas unos minutos antes recorrían las mentes de nuestros dos protagonistas, pero Akane fue la primera en desechar cualquier tipo de idea relacionada con ese hombre y reaccionó ante el ruido compaginado de ambos estómagos rugiendo por comida.

El momento incómodo se desvaneció y ambos se echaron a reír, agradeciéndolo de alguna manera. No tardaron mucho en cesar dichas carcajadas.

"Estaba buscando algo para desayunar" fue Akane la primera en hablar.

"No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo soy yo el anfitrión no?" dijo Ranma ofreciéndole una sonrisa que por poco consigue desmayarla "siéntate, un café?"

"Sí, gracias"

Pocos minutos después estaban en la mesa una par de tazas humeantes y un plato con varias tostadas.

" Y qué te trae por Nerima?" preguntó Ranma a modo de inicio de conversación.

"Yo vivía aquí cuando era más joven. Pero tuvimos que mudarnos hace ya algún tiempo a China. Sin embargo, a la muerte de mi padre, volvimos a darle sepultura" dijo la chica con una mirada triste.

"Vaya, lo siento" Ranma se sentía avergonzado por sacar el tema e hizo intentos por salir de ese agujero en el que él solito se había metido. Pero, al no encontrar otras palabras de aliento que no fueran las típicas, y al no saber como cambiar de tema, decidió permanecer callado. Una vez más fue ella la que reaccionó.

"Pero hace ya unos días de eso. Ahora estoy intentando buscar aquí un trabajo. Me gustaría poder comprar la casa en la que vivíamos cuando aun permanecíamosen Nerima"

Ranma iba a contestar pero el teléfono sonó interrumpiéndolos. Él se levantó, excusándose primero, y fue a atender la llamada. Akane siguió comiendo, terminó su café y recogió las tazas de ambos. Decidió que, al estar alojada como invitada, les podía devolver el favor ayudando en las labores de la casa mientras Ukyo estuviera en el trabajo. Así que estaba fregando los platos cuando Ranma se volvió ha hacer paso hasta la cocina.

"Oye Akane, lo siento pero tengo que irme. Mi socio me ha llamado porque ha surgido un problema en los gimnasios y se requiere mi presencia. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo y así no te quedarás sola"

"Oh, no te preocupes. No quiero molestar"

"No es ninguna molestia. Además, aún faltan horas para que vuelva Ukyo y si hace mucho que no venías a Japón pues así te das una vuelta"

"Bueno pues…gracias." Dijo la chica algo turbada. Había algo en aquel hombre que le parecía inquietante a la vez que atractivo. Y no estaba muy segura de acompañarle. Pero la sola idea de quedarse sola en esa casa no le parecía muy convincente. Y después de todo así podría recorrer un poco la ciudad y ver como había cambiado su adorada Nerima.

Minutos después estaban de camino al trabajo de Ranma. Decidieron ir caminando ya que no estaba muy lejos y así ella podría ver las calles, las gentes…cuantas cosas había echado de menos.

Le sorprendió mucho que Ranma fuese de una manera tan informal a su trabajo pues llevaba puesto un pantalón oscuro y una camisa china de color rojo sin mangas. Ella se sentía un poco avergonzada porque, a su lado, pareciera que iba demasiado vestida con su traje azul. Pero no tenía nada de ropa con la que cambiarse. Una dulce voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Pasa algo? Estás muy pensativa"

Akane, al sentirse descubierta, sintió que se ruborizaba. Pero pronto supo salir del paso.

"La verdad es que pensaba que voy demasiado vestida en comparación contigo."

"Ja,ja,ja. Si, es cierto. Bueno, un amigo y yo somos socios y jefes por tanto. La verdad es que en los gimnasios donde trabajamos no nos gusta mucho lo de la etiqueta. Además, esto es mucho más cómodo para entrenar"

"Entrenar?"

"Sí, somos artistas marciales del estilo Todo Vale. Y, aunque tenemos contratados a varios profesionales, nos gusta enseñar también".

"Estilo Todo Vale?" pero Akane no pudo continuar preguntando porque ya se encontraban frente a un inmenso Dojo dividido en varias salas con un par de plantas. En la entrada se podía leer Saotome & Hibiki.

Akane estaba impresionada. El sitio era, desde luego, espectacular. No era lujoso, sino más bien estaba ambientado en los dojos antiguos como el que antaño tenían en la casa Tendo. Ella se separó ligeramente de Ranma recorriendo la zona maravillada.

Un hombre de la misma edad y con una pañoleta amarilla y con puntos negros en la cabeza salió a recibir al recién llegado.

"Hola Ranma, ya estás aquí. Si que te tardaste"

"Cállate cerdito, se me hizo tarde"

"A quién llamas cerdito, nenita?" y ambos se saludaron con un puñetazo por parte del otro en sus caras. Después de esto se rieron. Ranma llamó a Akane, que en ese momento les estaba dando la espalda, para presentársela a Ryoga. Cuando esta se giró para quedar de cara a ellos la incredulidad se plasmó en su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y una única palabra escapó de sus labios. "Tú?"

_Hola a todos! Lo se y lo siento. Me tardé bastante pero es que reconozco que estaba a falta de inspiración. Reconozco que no es un capítulo muy allá pero necesitaba algo así para ir introduciendo lo que vaya a pasar más adelante. Así que aquí introducimos a un personaje más. Qué pasará? No duden en dejar reviews y me comentan. Ya saben, si quieren que pase algo en particular, lo que sea..._

_Para Itnia: bueno, se que este capítulo no revela muchas cosas. Pero pronto poco a poco os ire desvelando mas. Tranquila que este va a ser mas bien feliz :) pero tardaran las cosas en ir surgiendo. Ya lo ireis viendo. Y no te preocupes porque no hare sufrir mucho a Ukyo. Lo de su matrimonio...bueno, son cosas que seguiremos viendo más adelante :P lo se, lo se. Soy mala. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Ya sabes que con lo que sea me escribes. Un beso_

_Para alison500: gracias por tus comentarios. La verdad es que sobre todo en este fic, intentare que os sorprendan mucho las cosas. Me gustaría que hubiera un poco de todo para que a todos os guste. Es el primero que hago en el género de los alternativos así que ire despacio pero intentare no decepcionaros. Un beso y ya sabes, no dudes en escribir._

_Para Tsukino: aunque ya había pensado en eso la verdad al leer tu review me hizo meditarlo mas profundamente. Todo se andara pero prometo poner situaciones que os gusten. Quiero pensarlas bien para que os gusten mucho. Por eso en este fic ire lento: despacio pero con buena letra. Espero que te guste y no dudes en escribirme para lo que sea. Besos_

_Para minatostuki: hola! gracias por tu review. La verdad es que creo que este fic es el que mas dificil se me esta haciendo por lo diferente. Pero espero que a todos os guste y que mas o menos cumpla todas vuestras espectativas. Escribeme para cualquier comentario que siempre estare encantada de saber lo que pensais. Un beso_

_Para KudoRanie: Muchísimas gracias de verdad porque sube mucho la moral leer reviews como los tuyos. Siento decepcionarte en el sentido de que no lo tengo publicado en más sitios así que tendrás que ir espernado que lo actualice por aquí. Tengo pensado publicarlo en elportalfic más adelante. Pero insisto en que por esta web va a ser lo más rápido. Si hay algún cambio te avisaré. Y ya sabes que para lo que sea escríbeme. Besos_

_Para Minue: si, intentare hacer el menor daño posible a Ukyo. Quien sabe, quiza sea ella la que nos sorprenda y no Ranma...jejeje. Todo se verá porque aun no tengo muy claro lo que va a pasar. Espero de todas formas que tengais esa dudilla presente sobre que va a pasar con Ukyo y con Ranma. Pero primero esta este encuentro entre Akane y Ryoga. Qué pasará? Lo ireis viendo. No dudes en escribir! Un beso_


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro**

Capítulo 5

Secretos

'…' **pensamiento.**

"…" **conversación.**

"Tú?" Akane estaba que no se lo podía creer. Desde luego Ryoga era de las últimas personas que esperaba encontrarse en un sitio como ese.

La expresión de Ryoga no era mejor. Había tendido una mano a modo de saludo cuando su socio le avisó que había traído visita, pero dicho gesto se había cortado por la mitad de la impresión, y ahora estaba parado en una postura un tanto cómica.

Ranma los miraba a los dos sin comprender. Obviamente se conocían de antes, pero…de qué? Como vio que ninguno de los dos iba a reaccionar, se hizo notar con una pequeña tos, despertando tanto a él como a ella de ese letargo en el que se habían sumido.

"Ho…hola A…Akane, cómo estás?" intentó articular Ryoga con una mano rascándose la nuca. El chico, a los ojos de ella, se veía bastante atractivo. Llevaba puesto una camiseta amarilla sin mangas, que dejaba a la vista sus musculosos brazos, y un pantalón del mismo estilo que el de Ranma. En la cabeza tenía puesta la misma cinta amarilla con lunares negros que ella recordaba cuando le conoció. Cuando le conoció…cómo odiaba esos recuerdos. Vio que él le tendía la mano y, en un gesto reflejo, ella tendió la suya, estrechándosela. Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro inconscientes del resto del mundo. Él con una expresión de sorpresa, ella con una expresión de enfado. Ranma con expresión de no entender.

"Ya os conocíais?" preguntó el artista marcial de ojos azulados, sintiéndose completamente ignorado. Por alguna extraña razón que no supo entender, aquella situación le estaba crispando los nervios. Y los silencios, las miradas,…todo aquello a lo que él era ajeno no estaba ayudando.

"Sí, nos conocemos desde hace…" empezó a explicar Ryoga intentando romper un poco esa incomodidad. Pero no pudo terminar su frase porque la chica contestó por él. Eso sí, sin dejar de mirarle.

"Nos conocimos el año pasado en el encuentro de artes marciales de Tokio." Fue la única explicación. La frase fue dicha seria y tajante. No dejaba dudas. Pero a Ranma no le convenció. La miró a ella, que tenía puesta su vista en su socio. Después miró a Ryoga. Él le preguntaba algo con la mirada y, después de unos segundos, cambió a la misma expresión seria que ella portaba.

"Sí, desde el año pasado" terminó de responder Ryoga confirmando lo que ella había dicho.

'Pero qué demonios les pasa a estos dos?' Ranma no sabía explicarse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sentía que no le habían dicho la verdad y estaba más que dispuesto a comprobarlo, pero antes de que nada pudiera ser dicho, Akane se disculpó diciendo que se marchaba a su pensión a recoger sus cosas.

"Pensé que irías más tarde con Ukyo" la miró Ranma extrañado. Fue entonces, y solo entonces, cuando ella se dignó a mirarle.

"Lo siento, pero es que me gustaría pasarme a ver mi antigua casa y ha hacer unas cuantas cosas. Así que no quiero molestarte. Te veré luego en la noche" se despidió ella sin dejarle tiempo a nada. Le otorgó una sonrisa que provocó que sus entrañas se derritieran. Qué le estaba pasando? Luego le dedicó una mirada seria y respetuosa a Ryoga. Después salió por la puerta.

"Bien, ha llamado Hiroshi. Dice que tienen un pequeño problema con los profesores de nuestros dojos en Hokkaido. Necesitan que vayamos urgentemente. Temas salariales, ya sabes" explicó Ryoga mientras andaban hacia la oficina.

"Cuándo nos necesitan?" preguntó Ranma.

"Contra antes mejor, dicen que si no se arregla pronto el asunto podrían hacer una huelga. Ya sabes que no nos conviene esa publicidad"

"Bien, mañana en la mañana saldremos" llegaron a la zona de los despachos. Cada uno tenía el suyo. Eran dos habitaciones de madera, no muy grandes. Tampoco lo necesitaban puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban en la sala de entrenamiento. Cada una contaba con una mesa llena de papeles y estanterías llenas de libros. Se parecían bastante, pero había toques personales aquí y allá. Principalmente eran fotos de familiares o recuerdos de otros viajes. Las puertas daban lugar a una salita en donde había otra mesa ocupada por la figura de una mujer menuda y con gafas, enfrascada en lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Cuando Ranma la vio, se acercó a la secretaria.

"Rumio, cancela todas nuestras citas de mañana y hasta el fin de semana. Ryoga y yo tenemos que salir de viaje y tardaremos algunos días en regresar"

"De acuerdo señor Saotome" contestó la chica ajustándose las gafas. Entonces se la vio consultando la agenda mientras Ryoga desaparecía por una de las puertas y antes de que Ranma lo hiciera por la suya le llamó: "Oh, señor Saotome! Ha llamado la señora Saotome. Ha dejado el recado de que no va a poder ir a comer porque tiene unos clientes muy importantes en el restaurante. Me ha dicho que le ruega que cuide de su invitada hasta la noche"

Ranma le agradeció con un gesto de cabeza y entró a su despacho. Aunque era de día, la sala estaba bastante oscura. La cortina tapaba casi toda la luz procedente de la ventana, y eso daba un aspecto un tanto siniestro. Se acercó y se sentó en la silla, haciendo hueco entre los papeles para apoyar los pies en la mesa. Se quedó un rato pensando, en silencio. Su vista viajó por la habitación hasta posarse en un marco en una de las estanterías. Se levantó y tomó la foto entre sus manos. En ella se podía ver a un Ranma de 16 años, con la mirada perdida, y detrás de él, una señora lo miraba con ternura. Estaba abrazada a un panda. Volvió a dejar el marco donde estaba y se volvió a sentar, restregándose los ojos con sus manos. Ukyo, al poco de casarse, le había llevado una foto de ellos dos unos días después de la boda. Estaban de luna de miel perdidos en una playa tropical, vestidos de gala para una fiesta que daban en el hotel donde se alojaban. Ambos llevaban puestos trajes muy arreglados y se les veía muy bien juntos pues sendas sonrisas decoraban las caras de cada uno. Salió de su despacho, por alguna razón se sintió ahogarse. Rumio no estaba en ese momento, suponía que había ido a hacer algún recado. Fue a llamar a la puerta de Ryoga pero se detuvo. Él estaba hablando por teléfono y, sin entender muy bien por qué, se paró a escuchar tras la puerta.

"Hola Akari" silencio.

"Sí, ya he hablado con Ranma, saldremos mañana" de nuevo hablaban al otro lado.

"Lo siento amor, se que te lo prometí pero es importante" Pausa.

"Akari…sabes a quien me he encontrado hoy? Akane ha estado aquí" Algo debió de decir muy largo la chica por el otro lado de la línea pues Ryoga se pasó bastante tiempo callado.

"Lo se, lo se, venía con Ranma. Yo tampoco me lo explico"

Después dijeron algunas cosas más que Ranma no logró escuchar y colgó. Ranma, sorprendido, volvió a su despacho a pensar. ¿Qué tendría que ver Akane con Ryoga y Akari? Tendría que averiguarlo.

Akane caminaba por las calles de Nerima hacia donde se había alquilado una habitación. Hacía pocos minutos que había salido de los dojos Saotome-Hibiki pero su corazón aún latía desbocado. 'Ryoga…después de tanto tiempo y me lo tengo que volver a encontrar. Maldita sea! Maldita sea!' y así continuó su camino. Mientras gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

_Bueno, un nuevo capitulo. Lo siento por la tardanza y porque no sea muy largo. Pero quería darles una nueva parte de esta historia, que parece que les tengo muy abandonados y quiero que sepan que no es así. Mmm, espero haberles creado dudas, quiero decir...Ryoga y Akane? Todo se verá mas adelante. Creo poder tenerles el siguiente capítulo en poco tiempo asi que no desesperen. No olviden en dejar sus reviews. Besos a todos!_

_Para Minue: bueno, aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo Si ellos se conocía, habrán dicho la verdad? Eso lo iremos viendo. Y sobre lo de si ellos están malditos...creo que he dejado un poco la pregunta en el aire en este capítulo. Puede que sí, puede que no. Todavía lo estoy pensando. Creo que sorprenderán las cosas que vayan pasando. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos_

_Para alison500: lo se, tampoco es muy largo. De momento lo dejaré este también así. Los siguientes capítulos si que serán mas intensos. Lo prometo. Qué tal ? Espero que sea de tu agrado. Besos._

_Para Tsukino: espero que te haya sorprendido. No pasa nada muy emocionante, pero a la vez creo que es un capítulo importante. Hay varias cosas que suceden o se mencionan aquí que irá dando paso a la historia. Espero que te suga gustando y prometo tratar de actualizar mas seguido. Besos!_

_Para Itnia: lo se, lo se. Espero que no me mates. :P Mmm...ha salido todo del tirón y espero que haya quedado bien. Sorprendida? Eso espero porque no eres nada facil de sorprender. ;) Bueno niña, que espero que te guste, prometo actualizar! jijiji Un beso guapetona._

_Para Aiko: estoy de acuerdo contigo. A mi no me importaria nada ver a Ranma así desnudito jijiji. Que tendrá que ver Ryoga? Es algo que iremos viendo. Ya me ha llegado mi momento de inspiración así que todo se andará. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos_

_Para minatostuki: gracias por tus palabras. Habrá arrebatos...eso seguro. Pero será mas adelante. Creo que todavía queda un poco por ver. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación Nos vemos en el próximo, besos!_

_Dedico este capi a mis amigas: Itnia, Akanechan, Yumichan y Kunoichi. A Barcelona se ha dicho! Chicas, sois las mejores!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Lágrimas**

'…' **pensamiento.**

"…" **conversación.**

Ranma se encontraba nuevamente sentado en su despacho mirando por la ventana. Llevaba así unas cuantas horas sin apenas moverse. Su mente bullendo de ideas y posibilidades. Había estado todo el tiempo pensando en cual podría ser la relación entre su socio y la amiga de su mujer. No lo entendía, no era capaz de comprenderlo por más vueltas que le había dado. Pero, lo que menos lograba entender es por qué le habían mentido. Y, sobre todo, porque eso le molestaba. Porque la verdad era que se sentía realmente molesto.

Toc, toc, toc. Unos sonidos en la puerta llamaron su atención.

"Adelante" otorgó desde su silla. La puerta se abrió.

"Señor Saotome, es su esposa" dijo la secretaria desde la entrada. Él no se molestó en mirarla, seguía bastante perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Gracias Rumio" dijo él con un suspiro. La puerta se cerró tras la mujer y él se levantó. Tenía que dejar de pensar en esos dos. Al fin y al cabo¿qué le importaba a él lo que ocurría entre Ryoga y Akane? Él estaba felizmente casado.

Volvió a suspirar. Tomó el teléfono.

"Hola Uchan¿cómo estas?"

"Hola cielo. ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí¿por qué?"

"No se, te noto raro. ¿Mucho trabajo?"

"Un poco. Y dime¿qué querías cariño?"

"Necesito pedirte un favor. No voy a poder ir a comer hoy. Estamos realmente hasta arriba de trabajo y me es imposible cerrar el restaurante ahora. ¿Te importa ayudar a Akane a hacer la mudanza?"

"¿Mudanza?" preguntó Ranma sin entender.

"Sí cariño. Se va a quedar con nosotros hasta que pueda encontrar una casa. No me gusta donde se aloja, y la verdad es que me hace ilusión recuperar nuestra amistad. La dije que la ayudaría, pero me va a ser imposible y no me gustaría que lo hiciera sola. No te importa¿verdad?"

"No, quédate tranquila." Y tomó los datos de la pensión en la que Akane se alojaba.

"Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo. Tengo que colgar. Nos vemos esta noche."

"De acuerdo, adiós"

"Adiós cariño, te quiero"

"Y yo a ti" y cortó la conversación. Salió del despacho y se despidió de la secretaria. Llamó a la puerta de Ryoga y quedó con él para el día siguiente. Ryoga había vuelto a ser el de siempre, el mismo carácter desenfadado. Estaba en unos papeles cuando Ranma entró. Se despidieron con un gesto cordial de mano y Ranma salió de allí, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

XXXXXX

'Maldita sea¿por qué tenías que estar aquí?' pensaba la chica de cabellos azulados. Se había cambiado el traje azul por unos pantalones cortos color crema y una camiseta negra de tirantes y con un escote pronunciado en forma de V. Las lágrimas hacía tiempo que habían dejado de correr por sus mejillas. Ella se prometió un día no volver a llorar por ese desgraciado.

"Pase" dijo cuando unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron de su letargo. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Ranma parado en la puerta mirándola.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó ella con voz seca.

"Ukyo ha llamado, me ha pedido que te eche una mano porque ella no va a poder venir, tiene mucho trabajo. ¿Te pasa algo?" dijo cuando pudo salir de su ensoñación. Esa mujer… lo volvía loco. En cuanto entró se quedó embobado mirándola. Esos pantalones tan cortos dejaban sus perfectas y torneadas piernas a la vista de cualquier hombre, y esa camiseta ajustada con ese escote que mostraba el inicio de sus senos… Era, simplemente, muy atractiva. Pero pronto despertó de ese momento de ensoñación ante su tono tan antipático.

"No, lo siento. Estoy un poco cansada, nada más" se sentía tremendamente mal por como le había hablado. Al fin y al cabo el no tenía la culpa de su pasado. Y, además, esos ojos azulados… nadie podría enfadarse con esos hermosos ojos.

Él se tranquilizó al ver que ella había tirado abajo esa pared que levantó cuando le presentó a Ryoga. Se acercó a la cama donde estaba la maleta aún abierta. "¿Te queda mucho?" preguntó señalando la ropa aún tirada sobre la cama.

"No, ya casi he acabado" dijo ella, avergonzada por el desorden. Recogió las últimas prendas y las dobló con cuidado. Ranma estaba impresionado del poco equipaje que llevaba la muchacha. Tenía entendido que se casó con un joven japonés muy rico, que también fue amigo de su mujer en la infancia. Pero lo cierto es que ella estaba rodeada de todo menos de lujos, además que no había anillo de casada que adornara su dedo anular.

Tomó el equipaje, solo formado por esa pequeña maleta, y juntos salieron de la sucia habitación. Akane pagó al recepcionista y juntos salieron del lugar.

Anduvieron en silencio por las calles de Nerima dando, nuevamente, un paseo. Él se dejó guiar por ella que parecía tener un rumbo fijo en mente.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Ranma con curiosidad.

"Quiero ver una cosa" contestó Akane simplemente. Así siguieron caminando un buen rato. De pronto giraron por una calle desierta y pararon frente a la entrada de una casa antigua. Las puertas estaban medio derruidas y el tablón de madera de la entrada hacía tiempo que cayó derruido. Akane se quedó muda ante la visión. Abrió la puerta de entrada con apenas un empujón, y caminó sus pasos al interior. Ranma la siguió sin entender, observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Se sorprendió al acceder a una casa de estilo antiguo bastante amplia. La rodeaba un hermoso jardín con lo que, en el pasado, debió de ser un estanque. La hierba, bastante crecida, necesitaba ser cortada. Y aquí y allá los hierbajos se hacían camino hasta la superficie.

"Dios mío" oyó susurrar a la chica.

Entraron a la casa y se pudo ver el desgaste de la misma. Grietas por todas partes, cristales rotos, polvo recubriendo todos los muebles…

Akane tenía nuevamente los ojos llorosos. "Esta era mi casa" dijo con tanto sentimiento en la voz que provocó que Ranma sintiera un escalofrío. Ella estaba rodeada de un aura de tristeza…

"Akane¿estás bien?" preguntó, dejando la maleta a la entrada y acercándose a la chica.

Ella no contestó. De pronto salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta una puerta lateral. Ranma la siguió hasta un camino de piedra que comunicaba la casa con otra construcción de madera. Las condiciones eran muy parecidas a las de la vivienda principal. Caminó con pasos lentos, sin saber qué se iba a encontrar. Allí estaba ella, con ese aire melancólico y arrodillada en el centro de lo que parecía un dojo antiguo, mirando a un bulto al lado de la pared, en el suelo.

"Akane…" dijo él desde la entrada.

"Este era el altar. Estaba ahí desde que tengo memoria. Y ahora está todo derruido. Me pasé horas delante del altar cuando era pequeña, rezando porque me diera la oportunidad de ser una artista marcial con talento."

Él se acercó a ella.

"Lo lamento" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Ella se levantó y, aún dándole la espalda, siguió hablando.

"Yo nunca quise irme de aquí. Éramos tan felices…" y, de repente, se dio la vuelta abrazándose a Ranma y llorando a lágrima viva. El muchacho no supo como reaccionar en un principio. Pero, al notar como ella aumentaba el agarre, llevó sus musculosos brazos alrededor del cuerpecito de esa mujer.

"No te preocupes Akane. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti" y dicho esto besó su cabeza con una ternura que calentó el corazón de la muchacha. Pero… ninguno de los dos quiso pensar mucho en lo que estaba pasando. Solo se quedaron ahí, abrazándose el uno al otro y compartiendo ese momento íntimo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Madre mía, hacía más de un año que no actualizaba. Lamento que el capítulo no sea muy largo, prometo que el siguiente será mejor y con más sorpresas. Solo un pequeño momento de ternura. En fin, Gomen! Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi niña, a Cris. Un besin wapa!_

_Para Itnia: bueno nena, ya se que me he eternizado. Pero... prometo que todo irá más rápido ahora. Por lo menos a ver si en este mes y el que viene puedo ir descubriendo más cosillas. Lo que pasa es que tengo que volver a armar la idea de este fic, demasiado tiempo sin saber de él... '_

_Para Minue: pues... la verdad es que es un capitulillo un poco más de relleno, pero pronto sabremos más de estas relaciones tan "raras" entre unos y otros De momento espero que te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Besos!_

_Para Aiko: Bueno, siento la tardanza. Y me temo que este capítulo tampoco es que desvele nada principial. Pero todo está en proceso. Gracias por escribir, besos!_

_Para alison500: Pues... aquí otro capítulo. Tarde y cortitto, pero otro al fin y al cabo :D Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por el review. Besos!_

_Para gabyhyatt: espero que te siga gustando. Besos!_

_Para Jaqui: gracias por tu review y siento la tardanza. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Besos!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Besos robados**

'…' **pensamiento.**

"…" **conversación.**

Se escuchó un búho a lo lejos, despertando a Ranma de su ensoñación. Hacía varias horas que habían regresado de aquella casa tan vieja y destartalada. Akane había colocado sus cosas en los cajones vacíos de la habitación y estaban los tres sentados tomando un te delante del televisor. Ukyo regresó del trabajo poco tiempo después de que ellos llegaran, y ambas mujeres estaban metidas en una grata conversación, ajenas a todo lo demás.

Ranma, por el contrario, no se encontraba tan a gusto en esa situación. Se levantó del sofá que ocupaba, dirigiéndose hasta le minibar que había situado a la izquierda, junto a la mesita del teléfono. Abrió una botella, sirviéndose un poco de sake en una copa, y volvió a su asiento, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de cansancio. Fijó su vista en las mujeres que ocupaban el asiento contiguo al suyo, no pudiendo evitar compararlas. Ambas tan parecidas para algunas cosas, tan diferentes a la vez. Los ojos de Akane volvían a tener ese brillo iluminador que no tuvieron cuando horas antes. Los dos habían vueltos muy callados, dejado cierta distancia entre ambos. Ese momento, ese pequeño instante en el dojo... había despertado en el joven sentimientos y sensaciones que había descubierto que ya no tenía. Ese abrazo protector que le había otorgado a la muchacha había conseguido que se le erizara la piel, y recordó el olor de su cabello entrando por sus fosas nasales, mezclado por la colonia que bañaba la suave y blanca piel. Recordó sentirse en un mar de sensaciones, recibiendo oleadas placenteras que despertaban todos sus instintos. Y eso le asustaba. Dio otro sorbo a su copa, fijando, en esta ocasión, su vista en su mujer. Ukyo era una persona amable, tierna y dulce, además de guapa y muy sexy. Pero, lo cierto es que esa llama pasional que en un tiempo pasado existía en su matrimonio, estaba a punto de extinguirse. Cierto es que había notado que la relación entre ellos, de alguna manera, se había enfriado. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto añoraba el contacto piel con piel hasta ahora. Y, lo peor de todo, es que esas ganas, ese ansia de cariño, de tocar y ser tocado, de abrazar y ser correspondido, de besar con todo el alma... no estaba dirigido a su esposa.

"¡Maldición!"

"¿Dijiste algo?" la voz de Ukyo le puso los pies sobre la tierra y se dio cuenta de que ambas le miraban con ojos curiosos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó sin entender.

"Dije que si dijiste algo"

'Mierda' pensó 'creo que lo dije en voz alta. Venga Ranma, di algo, lo que sea, están esperando una respuesta' "Mañana tengo que marchar, viaje de negocios, ya sabes"

"¿Mañana?" Ukyo frunció el ceño, molesta. "Ya podías habérmelo dicho antes¿no crees?"

"No lo supe hasta hoy¿de acuerdo?" y las palabras salieron con un tono de voz bastante desagradable. No quería iniciar una disputa, pero no estaba de buen humor y que Ukyo le recriminara no mejoraba la situación. Siempre tenían alguna como la de hoy, pues ella, aunque comprensiva, no se acostumbraba a sus continuos viajes.

"¡A mi no me hables en ese tono!" gritó ella exaltada.

Akane se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido y salió de la habitación, deseando un buenas noches que, estaba segura, no fue escuchado. No importaba. No quería quedarse viéndolos discutir. Mucho menos hoy.

Se dirigió tranquilamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, sin molestarse en encender la luz. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, miró en derredor y se tumbó en la cama, pudiendo observar la luna a través de la ventana. Se sentía extraña. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había sentido ese cariño entre los brazos de un hombre. Y lo peor era que lo había disfrutado entre los brazos del marido de su mejor amiga. No solo eso, sino que quería volver a sentir otro abrazo, y de parte del mismo hombre. Eso la hacía sentirse miserable. Como una rata traicionera. Por Dios¡era su mejor amiga! Escuchó un portazo proveniente del cuarto que sus anfitriones compartían, y supo que la disputa no había terminado en buenos términos. En fin, él se iría mañana, de madrugada, suponía. Y no le vería por unos días.

Mejor.

No quería tener que lidiar con los sentimientos que él había despertado en ella. Y, con el quebradero de cabeza lejos de su vida, podría dedicarse a sus cosas.

"Mañana será un nuevo día" dijo antes de caer dormida con un único pensamiento ocupando, contra su voluntad, su mente.

'Ranma'

xxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente un travieso rayo de sol cayó sobre los ojos de una joven de cabellos azulados. Esta los entreabrió ligeramente, comprobando que el día había llegado, desperezándose en su cama.

Abrió un cajón del closet tomando las prendas que vestiría ese día, y se dirigió a tomar una ducha que la despertara del todo. Al bajar a la cocina vio una nota de Ukyo avisándola de que había marchado al trabajo y que volvería en la noche. Al no escuchar ningún otro ruído en la casa supuso que Ranma también se había marchado, así que se sirvió un poco de arroz hervido en un cuenco acompañándolo con unas verduras y se sentó en el sofá a leer el periódico.

Tan ensimismada estaba con las noticias del día que, al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, no pudo evitar pegar un respingo, asustada. Dejó los enseres sobre la mesa y fue a abrir, preguntándose en todo momento quien podría querer algo a esas horas.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió a su peor pesadilla al otro lado del umbral, mirándola con cara desconcertada, las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. El pelo, con el mismo corte que antaño, lo llevaba algo removido y despeinado y los pequeños colmillos que asomaban por la comisura de los labios seguían dándole ese toque infantil que antaño le llamó la atención tanto a Akane.

"Ryoga" dijo, con un tono de voz tan seco y distante que provocó un escalofrío al hombre enfrente de ella. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Lo mismo podría decir de ti. He venido a buscar a Ranma"

"Creo que ya se marchó" Y dicho esto intentó cerrar la puerta contra las narices del chico, pero una fuerte mano masculina se lo impidió.

"Así no se saluda a los antiguos amigos, Akane"

"Tú y yo ni somos amigos ni somos nada"

"Sabes que eso no es cierto, compartimos algo juntos que nunca he podido olvidar, pero sigues dejándome explicar cero, igual que cuando estábamos juntos."

"Oh bien, quizá si no te hubieras acostado con mi mejor amiga a la primera de cambio las cosas serían muy diferentes"

"Eso no fue lo que pasó, nunca quisiste escucharme, a ambos"

"No tengo nada que escuchar, ahora si me permites tengo muchas cosas que hacer"

"Akane" volvió a impedirle cerrar la puerta presionando contra la misma y acercándose un poco más a la joven, "sigues tan hermosa como siempre"

"Déjame en paz" dijo, desviando la mirada de esos ojos que la miraban tan profundamente.

"Aún me acuerdo de ti"

"Yo de ti no Ryoga, hace mucho que te borré de mi vida. Por favor, márchate" intentó volver a cerrar la puerta pero le fue imposible. El chico siempre había sido más fuerte que ella. Una mano en su barbilla provocó que sus miradas se encontraran, y entonces unos labios que pensó que había olvidado se posaron sobre los suyos, besándola desesperadamente.

"Ya estoy listo" ambos giraron ante el sonido de voz que provino desde el final del pasillo al que se accedía nada más entrar. Ranma, pulcramente vestido con una camiseta china negra y unos pantalones de igual color, los miraba con ojos fieros, como una pantera a punto de atacar. "¿Nos vamos?" preguntó sin mayor dilación, dirigiendo una mirada inquisidora a Ryoga.

"Sí" contestó el socio "Un placer Akane, como siempre"

Akane lo vio alejarse, sin poder hacer o decir nada, y entonces notó los ojos azules de Ranma mirándola. No le gustó lo que vio en ellos. Volvió a sentirse muy traicionera, y no pudo más que agachar la vista.

"Volveré en unos días" le escuchó decir, y oyó pasos alejándose de la puerta. Solo, cuando lo sintió lejos, fue cuando se atrevió a mirarle, pero él no la miró a ella. Le dio la espalda todo el rato, en el camino de la puerta al coche, y los vio alejarse calle abajo. En ese momento, una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la joven. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y trató de olvidar lo sucedido, sin querer preguntarse porqué la indiferencia de Ranma le había dolido tanto o más que el beso robado por Ryoga.

Lo que ella no vio fue que unos ojos azules, ya en la distancia, tornaron su vista fiera a una triste, mientras sentía como su corazón se quebraba.

**Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**La historia de Ryoga**

'…' **pensamiento.**

"…" **conversación.**

Akane se volvió a sentar en el sofá, tras haberse servido una taza de te humeante, y recogió el periódico del suelo, lugar a donde fue a parar tras el susto que le había provocado el timbre tan repentino. Intentó continuar con su lectura, leyendo los sucesos del día anterior y las nuevas de la mañana, pero descubrió que su mente estaba muy lejos de las palabras que llenaban el papel entre sus manos.

Su mente volvió a varios años atrás, mucho antes de contraer matrimonio, cuando, en uno de sus viajes por los montes rasposos de China, se encontró con un joven apuesto que marcó una diferencia en su vida.

"_¡Qué pueblo más lindo!" se dijo la muchacha extasiada ante la visión. Llevaba varias semanas caminando sin parar, tan solo cesaba su viaje para dormir y recoger algún alimento que encontrara por el camino y con el que poder acallar su ruidoso estómago. Se sentía sucia y muy cansada, le dolían los hombros y el cuello de llevar esa mochila tan pesada a la espalda, y las ampollas de los pies le estaban pasando factura. _

_Ese viaje de entrenamiento que le había exigido su padre estaba resultando bastante más pesado de lo que había pensado en un principio. Los primeros días estaba muy feliz de hacer algo para progresar en su entrenamiento. Su padre no solía tomarla en serio la mayoría de las veces. Pero, por primera vez en muchos años, ese hombre al que admiraba desde niña le había dado algo que alegró su joven corazón._

_Una oportunidad._

_En realidad eso era lo que necesitaba, una oportunidad para demostrar su valía. Para hacerse notar y descubrir al mundo entero que una mujer podía ser igual de buena, o mejor, que un hombre en el mundo de las artes marciales. Un mundo bastante machista en aquella época._

_Con el paso de las semanas, su alegría menguó, y descubrió que un buen baño de agua caliente y un colchón se estaban convirtiendo en necesidades básicas para su persona. Por eso es que la visión de aquel pueblecito fue como un rayo de esperanza._

_Un joven apuesto se acercó a ella, que se había quedado parada por varios minutos a las puertas del lugar._

"_Hola" saludó cortésmente el muchacho._

"_Hola" respondió Akane, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. "Me llamo Akane, encantada" sonrió y le tendió la mano a modo de saludo._

"_Yo soy Ryoga, mucho gusto" dijo el chico, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando vio esa dulce sonrisa que bañó el joven rostro de Akane._

_Fue en ese instante que Ryoga y Akane se hicieron grandes amigos. Ella se quedó por la zona unos días. Ryoga le invitó a alojarse en su casa el tiempo que hiciera falta y ella, muy gustosa, aceptó encantada. Pronto descubrió que el joven también era un gran artista marcial y se ofreció a acompañarla en su viaje._

_Días después, ambos muchachos partieron de la aldea. Mantuvieron largas conversaciones por la noche, se apoyaron mutuamente durante el día. Akane descubrió que Ryoga también era de nacionalidad japonesa, pero el hombre se había mudado hacía años cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente. Desde entonces estuvo viajando hasta que descubrió la aldea a la que Akane había ido a parar. Le gustó tanto el pueblo, que decidió quedarse unos días, lo que acabó convirtiéndose en años._

"_¿Por qué te quedaste? Le preguntó una noche Akane frente a la hoguera que habían encendido._

"_¿Por qué me iba a ir? No tenía a nadie y la gente me acogió con los brazos abiertos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volví a sentirme como en mi hogar"_

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de la joven. Hacía tanto tiempo de aquello... La verdad es que recordaba ese tiempo como momentos felices de su vida. Entonces era una chica bastante inocente y con ideas tremendamente infantiles, pero ella era feliz así.

Cuando se descubrió llorando a lágrima viva, se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con el puño izquierdo a modo de reprimenda. 'Tonta Akane' se dijo a sí misma. Se limpió las lágrimas con rudeza. Se levantó del sofá, dejando el periódico en la mesa central. Recogió su cuenco y la taza y lo llevó hasta el fregadero. Cogió la esponja que había en uno de los laterales y empezó a limpiar los objetos con parsimonia. Sus ojos perdidos en la distancia.

'Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes'

xxxx

Ranma había ido muy callado durante todo el viaje. Llevaban en el coche unas dos horas, los últimos treinta minutos, metidos en un atasco causado por un accidente. La música de la radio era el único sonido que hacía compañía dentro del coche.

"Oye Ranma, vas muy callado" comentó Ryoga intentando empezar una conversación. La verdad es que no le molestaba demasiado el silencio, pero Ranma no solía ser de esos. Siempre había mucho movimiento a su alrededor. Y verlo ahora ahí, postrado, con los ojos medio cerrados y mirando a través del cristal, distante, le parecía demasiado extraño.

El joven de la trenza no respondió. No podía. En su cabeza se repetía la misma imagen una y otra vez. Akane, postrada contra la pared, recibiendo un beso muy ferviente de Ryoga. Y ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Ryoga no estaba casado? ¡Ryoga estaba casado!

"Oye Ryoga" dijo de pronto. "Estas casado"

Ryoga lo miró incrédulo por el rabillo del ojo sin comprender. Con su vista fija al frente, pues ya e tráfico había mejorado y ahora iban más livianos, respondió.

"Sí, viniste a mi boda por si no lo recuerdas. Fuiste mi padrino."

"Es cierto" Ranma volvió a callar por unos minutos. No sabía como hacer la pregunta, y como él no era un hombre de mucha palabrería decidió ir directo al grano. "Te he visto con Akane."

Ryoga no respondió inmediatamente. Bueno, era obvio, les había pillado in fraganti. Bien, ¿cómo le explicaba? La verdad es que ni él mismo lo entendía. Bueno, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, nunca había podido olvidar a la chica.

_Muchos meses pasaron antes de que Akane volviese con su familia. Para entonces Ryoga y ella habían empezado una pequeña relación que, si bien al principio mantuvieron en secreto, al cabo del tiempo la formalizaron._

"_Hacen una pareja perfecta" eran los comentarios de los conocidos que los veían pasear tomados de la mano y con sonrisas soñadoras en sus rostros. Akane y Akari eran grandes amigas que se habían conocido pocas semanas después de que Akane marchase a China con su familia. Se podría decir que habían crecido y vivido muchas cosas juntas, por lo que se habían vuelto inseparables. Akane estuvo muy feliz de que Akari y Ryoga se llevaran tan bien. Para ella era importante que las dos personas más importantes de su vida aparte de su familia tuvieran buena relación._

_Un par de años más tarde, Ryoga se arrodilló ante la joven pidiendo su mano en matrimonio, lo que Akane aceptó encantada. Los preparativos de la boda no se hicieron esperar, y las hermanas Tendo estuvieron durante varios meses de acá para allá formalizándolo todo. _

_Apenas un par de semanas antes de la boda, Akane regresó del trabajo más pronto que de costumbre. Había estado en el médico, ya que llevaba un tiempo sin sentirse muy bien, y él le había aconsejado marcharse a casa. Por ese entonces, Ryoga y ella habían comprado un piso al que se irían a vivir después del matrimonio._

_Akane decidió acercarse allí. Le pillaba más cerca que el dojo, y no se sentía con ganas de caminar. Desde allí podría perfectamente llamar a Nabiki o a Kasumi y que fueran a recogerla._

_Su sorpresa llegó cuando, abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta del apartamento, escuchó unos ruidos que provenían del interior._

_Con sigilo, tomó uno de los candelabros de metal de la repisa de la entrada, y fue caminando, sin hacer ningún ruido, hasta el cuarto del que provenía el burullo._

_El candelabro cayó pesadamente, armando un gran estruendo, cuando su portadora lo dejó caer, pues lo que vieron sus ojos aturdieron su, ahora, quebrado corazón. En la habitación que tan hermosamente habían adornado ella y su futuro esposo para compartir como cuarto de matrimonio, estaba el susodicho, desnudo. Bajo su cuerpo, su mejor amiga. El pelo alborotado y perlados de sudor. Las manos entrelazadas y de sus bocas escapaban gritos de placer._

"_¡Akane!" gritó Ryoga cuando escuchó al objeto golpear el suelo._

_Pero ella no esperó explicaciones. Tomó su bolso de piel, se lo colgó al hombro y salió corriendo de allí._

_Desde aquel día, Ryoga jamás la volvió a ver._

Continuará...

Terminado el 25 de Noviembre 2007

Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia. No he dejado colgada la historia, pero voy muy lenta avanzando, lo siento.

Bueno, otro capitulo más con algunas explicaciones. Ya veremos como se desarrolla todo. Espero que os haya gustado y si podeis dejarme un review, que me encanta saber vuestras opiniones y comentarios.

Sayonara


End file.
